Destiny’s Plans
by Ichigo
Summary: Falling through Time Hermione crashes into a new life that will lead her through the web that is Destiny’s Plan. LMHG


**Summary: **Falling through Time Hermione crashes into a new life that will lead her through the web that is Destiny's Plan. LM/HG

**Rating: **R - for later chapters

**Warnings:** Not HBP compliant.

**Author's Note: **sigh Okay, I know I've been out of the writing spree for quite a while now but I'm almost certain that I've finally found my muse again. I've been reading a lot lately and found this idea after reading a _wonderful_ story of Hermione falling back in time. Of course in that story she didn't end up with Lucius but it inspired this plot bunny of mine. Sadly I don't remember the name of it as it has been quite a while since I read it and I've only just now been able to sit back down and type this out. As soon as I find it again I will be sure to post it here and give the author proper credit for the inspiration of this. Now, On with the story!

**Destiny's Plan**

_Chapter One: Falling Through Time_

Hermione sat up gently, aware of every nerve in her body protesting her movement. Her wide eyes looked around and took in the sight before her. She was in the infirmary at Hogwarts but everything looked different. There were a few paintings missing from the walls and not nearly as many supplies as she remembered. Madam Pomfrey kept a well stocked shelf due to the war and all the mishaps that followed. Hermione pushed herself back and rested against the headboard as she contemplated the room she was in. There were three other students in various beds like her and none of them she recognized. Two girls, in what appeared to be second or third year, were lying in beds to the right side of the wing and a boy who looked a lot like a younger Harry was dozing off to her left.

When she had first noticed him Hermione had thought he was Harry but as she took a closer look she recognized that he did not have the scar on his forehead and his features were a bit off. Surely she would have known if there was a boy who looked so similar to Harry in school, Gryffindor much less, she added silently as she studied his robes.

Swinging her leg around to dangle off the bed, Hermione braced herself to stand when she heard the doors open. She sighed in relief when she noticed the headmaster walk into the room, his eyes fixed on her. She watched him walk towards her, Madam Pomfrey in tow. He conjured a chair for himself and sat down, while Pomfrey went off to her office.

When Hermione was about to open her mouth to speak she had a bottle shoved into her hand. "This should help with any remaining pain, and after you speak with Headmaster Dumbledore I would suggest you take a dreamless sleep potion and rest until tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said briskly. Hermione drank down the potion and felt her sore body relax a little as the pain left. She handed the empty bottle back to Madam Pomfrey, who nodded curtly, before bustling back to her office.

"Now that you are feeling better, my dear, could you tell me your name?" Dumbledore's twinkling gaze locked on Hermione's own shocked eyes.

"Sir?" Hermione cleared her throat after her voice broke on that one word. "You don't know me?" Her voice was timid and uncertain but she didn't stutter her words. Her shock gave way to fear before her mind started to analyze the situation.

"Should I?" The headmasters raised an eyebrow before she noticed his own mind going to work over the situation.

"Yes sir. I'm-" Hermione stopped herself. If what she thought had happened, had actually happened, then she shouldn't give away any more information than necessary. "I'm suppose to graduate Hogwarts, after attending here for seven years, this summer in 1998." Hermione thought that summed it up well enough. "May I ask what year it is now?"

Dumbledore laughed lightly at the intelligent question before answering. "It is 1973 my dear girl. And am I to assume you wont be born for another six years?" He asked, eyes twinkling as he appraised the assumed time traveler sitting on the hospital bed before him.

"That you could assume." Hermione said slowly as she tried to remember just how she had gotten here. She remembered flying around the quidditch pitch with the boys since they were trying to get her more comfortable about flying. She had fallen off the broom and- Oh! Hermione's eyes widened. She had seen a flash of twirling gold before everything went black. It must have been the time turner Dumbledore had given her to take on more N.E.W.T. level classes.

"Sir? How did I arrive here?" She almost dreaded the answer if her hunch was right.

"Why you fell from the sky like an angel and landed on poor Mr. Potter here just as he was about to catch the snitch." His eyes were full of mirth but Hermione groaned in embarrassment. "Now the only question is, what are we going to do with you?"

Hermione's eyes shot up in alarm. "You can't send me back?" Her voice held slight panic in it as she spoke.

"No, I'm afraid I can not, my dear. I will endeavor to find a way home for you but until then I will have to find a place for you here. How far were you from graduating in your time?" He asked getting an idea.

"There was only a week left before I sat my N.E.W.T.'s ." Hermione answered.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be helpful to put you in classes. Besides, we are already a semester into the year." The headmaster tapped his chin in thought. "You could always sit your N.E.W.T.'s now and become an assistant, using your free time to research a way home. But what about a background?"

Hermione considered it and thought the idea had merit. "Sir, who would I be assisting?" She wanted to know which professor she would be 'assisting' before she thought of a background suitable to her new position. She wanted to at least get along with the professor should he or she hold certain prejudices.

Dumbledore smiled sensing her train of though. "Very good point my dear." He ignored Hermione's incredulous stare as he continued on. "Our Potions Professor, Horace Slughorn, is in need of an assistant along with our Transfigure Professor, Minerva McGonagall. The choice is yours."

Hermione knew that if she were to work with Professor McGonagall it would be easier but would also put her in more contact with the Marauders. However on the other hand, Professor Slughorn would be more difficult to put up with. Hermione knew that she would be able to keep away from the temptation of warning certain people about their fate if she were in with a more Slytherin crowd and didn't get too close to the Gryffindors.

"I'll assist Professor Slughorn if that's all right. My name will be Helen Bonheur, age 18, just out of Buexbatons Academy and here to train under a potions master." Hermione decided to go with Helen from Greek mythology who gave birth to her namesake. Her last name she kept French but went with the French word for 'good luck' as she knew her name was derived from Hermes, the Greek god of speed and good luck.

"Very well, Ms. Bonheur. And what of your parents? What made you want to pursue potions?" Dumbledore knew these questions would likely be brought up eventually and thought it best that she be prepared now.

"My parents were killed in a potions accident while they were working on developing a cure for lycanthope. I'm interested in potions so that I may continue where they left off." Hermione said as she remembered that the wolfsbane potion was created around 1975. She remembered most of the potion ingredients and steps but not all. She could work on that on the side to give her story more credit.

"Really?" Dumbledore questioned in surprise. Then in a lower tone asked, "Is there such a cure in the future?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "No sir, but there is a potion that will allow the werewolf to keep their mind during a transformation. I believe it was found around 1975." Hermione's head shot up in shock at the professors next words.

"Well perhaps there is a reason for your being here, Ms. Bonheur. I will speak to Professor Slughorn this evening and have the position ready for you by tomorrow. Please see me as soon as you are released." With that said the Headmaster took his leave, leaving behind a frazzled Hermione trying desperately to remember who exactly the creator of the wolfsbane potion was.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning a bit apprehensive. She knew enough about purebloods and their protocols to keep away suspicion but was still a bit wary. Quickly casting a cleaning charm on her clothes, Hermione left the Infirmary and headed towards the Headmasters office.

On the way Hermione thought of everything she would need for her stay in the past. A new wardrobe was first on her mind. She knew the muggle outfit of tight hip hugging jeans and a black tank top wasn't going to get her far with the new pureblood acquaintances she would be forced to make. Thankfully she still had her robe to cover her outfit. A simple charm to take off the school insignia along with the Gryffindor crest and it looked like any other common black robe.

Besides a new wardrobe, Hermione would also need the supplies required to get her through her new assistant job/cover. Although to get these things she would need money, quite a bit of it. Hermione decided to think it through later, or maybe she should ask Dumbledore, seeing as how she now stood before his office. Of course facing the stone gargoyle Hermione realized she had no idea what the password was.

Just as she was about to sigh in frustration she heard a familiar silky drawl behind her, "Hello." Hermione spun around in shock. She had forgotten he would be here. "Aren't you that girl who fell on Potter during the quiditch match?"

Hermione gathered her wits about her and responded, "I suppose I am. And you are?" Of course she knew exactly who he was. The hair, the face, he had not changed much except now he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Lucius Malfoy." The name was spoken with such pride that Hermione had to bite back a chuckle at how much he really had not changed. She settled on just a grin. "And you are?" He smirked at her as he threw her own words back at her.

"Helen Bonheur. Would you happen to know the password to the Headmasters office?" She responded, hoping he would know it and tell her without asking any more question about her for the moment. The one thing she had forgotten to add to her story was an explanation on why she had appeared out of no where, falling in the middle of a quiditch match.

"I do." He answered, that same smirk still on his lips.

"Would you be so kind, sir, as to tell me so that I may speak with him?" She smiled at him, holding back her impatience and contempt.

"I will, if you would be so kind as to tell me why you fell out of thin air." He raised an eyebrow at her but before she had time to respond the gargoyle swung open and there stood Dumbledore, smiling at them both.

"Ah, Ms. Bonheur! So good to see you better and here." He smiled at her, eyes twinkling. "I feel I must once again apologize for the faulty portkey I sent you. I had intended to have you show up in the stands with Horace and myself. Alas, it was not to be." He smiled at her and she almost laughed with relief.

"Don't worry, Headmaster, I forgive you. Everyone is fine now so no harm done." Hermione smiled up at him before turning back to Lucius. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Malfoy. I have a feeling I will end up seeing you again soon." She bowed her head to him in a dismissive way, careful to still be respectful and not upset his pride.

"Indeed." That was the only word she got out of him before he too bowed his head to her and left.

Hermione turned back to the Headmaster who smiled and motioned her to proceed him into his office. Hermione walked up the staircase and through the grand doors to his office before pausing to take in the changes and likenesses. Dumbledore passed her to take his seat and motioned to the chair in front of his desk as his eyes twinkled at her. Hermione smiled sheepishly and took a seat.

"Now I realize that you will need quite a few supplies to get you by this year and also help with this new image you are creating for yourself. I have set aside an account at Gringotts for you with, what should be, enough money to last you for the year." Knowing it was pointless to argue and that she needed the money she simply thanked him and nodded for him to continue. He did so after handing her a key, "Your welcome. I have also spoken to Horace and he was very excited to learn that a young prodigy is to become his assistant."

"Prodigy? Headmaster, what exactly did you tell him about me? I would hardly consider myself a prodigy." Hermione cut in sounding surprised.

"My dear, you sell yourself short. I have been paying very good attention to you and I can tell that you are indeed very intelligent. You might not yet consider yourself a prodigy but when you succeed in this extra potions project of yours the world will indeed consider you so."

Hermione frowned slightly in thought. That was the second time he had hinted that she would be the one to discover the wolfsbane potion. For the life of her she still couldn't remember what the name of the person who found it was but assumed that if she stayed that long then it would indeed be her. She might not be able to save her best friends parents, or their friends but she would help ease at least one persons pain. She had to try at least. If she didn't and the wolfsbane potion never comes about she would regret it for the rest of her life. Hermione concluded that she would make it her side project and nodded to herself before looking once more at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore grinned at her and continued on again, "I have told him what you told me about your parents and your interest in potions. He has said he is excited to help you in your new project or set up connections to get you any help should you need it. I also have set up a room for you in the dungeons. If it is not to your liking please inform me and I will see about getting you new chambers."

"The dungeons should be fine. It is closer to the classroom and farther from temptation. Besides, I'm sure if there is anything I don't like about it I will be able to change it as I see fit?" Hermione raised her pitch on the last few words turning the statement into a question as she looked at Dumbledore for confirmation.

He glanced at her oddly at the mention of temptation but figured she could handle herself and he shouldn't pry into the future. He answered her almost question with a smile and nod of his head. "Of course, my dear. Now then, your chambers lie behind a rather nice depiction of Hermes in the clouds. The password is 'lemon drop' but you are welcome to change it at any time." Hermione noticed his eyes twinkling overtime and chuckled as she realized he pieced together her true name. She should have known. And the painting of Hermes, when she saw it coming up to her rooms, made her grin.

"Lemon Drop."


End file.
